Duo and Coffee
by Midnight-Sierra
Summary: I wrote this after reading a different fanfic about Duo drinking Quatre's coffee


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story!! Those of you (two people I definitely know) who have read a story about Duo drinking REALLY strong coffee will know how I got this idea. I am also not very sure of the true personalities of the characters but I'm trying!  
  
Duo yawned as he walked towards Quatre's Mansion door. They were all supposed to meet about an hour ago but Duo had gotten stopped by some authorities for speeding. He couldn't help it if he had fallen asleep on the couch. He was tired after watching movies all night long. Reaching the door he was suddenly bombarded but something small barrelling out the door away from Heero and Quatre. To Duo's amazement Quatre's face was red with anger.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THEIF!" He yelled waving a fist in the air. Duo looked down, attached to his waste was a small girl no more then nine years old with long black hair and brown-gray eyes. Seeing that he had her in a firm grasp the girl yelped and struggled to get free. "I don't think so," Duo said gently grabbing her arms and picking her up off the ground but holding her away from his two companions, "What did she do to get you so pissed?" Heero simply shrugged and looked at Quatre."Dunno, Quatre suddenly looked towards his hallway and started yelling about a theif. I decided to help him." "She stole some crystals from one of my chandeliers!" "Oh really?" Duo raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't get upset about something like that Quatre." "AND," Quatre drew out the word, "She jumped on my head and scared the life out of me!! Breaking my violin." "Which you can replace." Heero muttered, to the amazement of his two friends. "Well," Duo said thoughtfully, "Lets bring her inside and hear what her story is." Looking down her noticed that she was almost fast asleep.  
  
2 hours later:  
  
"WWWWHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo and Trowa ran around in circles trying to catch the girl running around on couches. "You.....had........to......give her........coffee!!!" Trowa gasped out as he ran to the far side of a couch to cut her off. "Well....I......wanted.....to keep....her....awake....long enough....to...oof!..........question her..." Duo fell backwards and caught the small dark ball of child as it flew towards him. Herro walked over to them and picked her up making sure she didn't get away again. "So," he asked looking at her as she continued giggling her head off and muttering about the man with the funny braid. "Where are your parents?" "Parents?" She looked at him cross-eyed, "Don't got any! I WANNA PULL THE BRAID AGAIN!!!" Duo yelped and hid behind Wufei who looked down and stepped to the side exposing him. "Don't hide behind me! You knew what the effect of Quatre's coffee did to a full grown.......male, and you still gave her a full cup!" Trowa looked at the little girl thoughtfully, "Hmmmm........I wonder why she didn't show any emotions about her parents." Duo smacked him with a newspaper. "I doped her up on coffee! That's why!" Trowa grabbed the newspaper and used it to smack Duo across the face then he threw it down. "Duo," He growled walking slowly dowards him. "YEEEOOOUUUCCCHHH!" Everyone looked around to see Heero holding his hand with no girl in sight.  
  
"She bit me!" He said glaring at them and sticking his hand in his mouth. Suddenly there was a soft tinkling aound in the kitchen followed by histerical laughter. Looking at each other everyone ran into the kitchen to find the little girl swinging on a chandelier. "Oh no," Quatre sighed "That's brand new too." "CATCH ME FUNNY MAN!" The girl yelled as she suddenly let go of the chandelier, "Yuna is coming to pull your braid! WWWHHHEEEEEEE!!!" Duo stood motionless for a moment unsure wether to catch her or run for the sake of his sanity. Realizing that she wasn't going to slow down any time soon he jumped forward and caught her. "You know what," he gasped at the girl on his back, "I think Quatre should get coffee that isn't so strong." Yuna shrugged and tugged on Duo's braid. "Heehee silly man-" Suddenly she sat up straight and her eyes went round. "Is that smoke coming from her neck?" Wufei asked frowning. Suddenly the girl's head leaned limply to the side and her voice turned mechanical. "All systems shut down......wwwwaaaayyyyy too much fun...." with a small beep the girls eyes went dark and she slipped off Duo's back. Everyone looked down at the robot child unsure of what to say as sparks sprang off her fingers. Suddenly she jumped up tugged Duo's braid hard and ran out the door yelling, "HAHA FOOLED YOU HAHA FOOLED YOU!" Duo was the first to speak," Ummmmmm...................I'm going to bed now." He turned back to the couch and fell asleep on it. Everyone else looked at each other and tunred away. Quatre stopped only long enough to lock all his doors and make his house little robot girl proof. "So," Trowa said sleepily from the hallway," Now we know why she had no parents. Ouch! Heero! Don't smack me!" Heero mutter something and Trowa yelped again.  
  
2 am the next morning:  
  
Looking through the window a small black haird girl caught sight of a brown braid dangling from the couch. Turning her hand into a lock pick she opened the window and climbed in. Climbing onto the back of the couch she reached down......... "QUATRE! YOU SAID YOU MADE THIS HOUSE ROBOT PROOF! AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!! HELP!!! HHHHEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!" END 


End file.
